


The Will To Breathe (JTK story) [discontinued]

by Yato_Rolls



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Hoodie, Slender, masky - Freeform, ticci toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yato_Rolls/pseuds/Yato_Rolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't normal, far from it. Ever since the day your family left you, you've been experiencing a few weird events, but meeting this guy, had to be the worst thing that could've ever happened to you.</p><p>I do not own Jeff the Killer, Crowley Eusford, Owari no Seraph or most importantly you.</p><p>May contain violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Demon

This was not the way you planned your life to be. You had been so happy, even without fully realising it. You had been so unappreciative of the life that had been handed to you by your parents. But I suppose that's the curse of every young girl, to be naïve.

You had a quiet life with your mother and older brother. You recently turned seventeen and to be honest your life had been pretty much the same has every other teenager. Well except for one teeny detail. Your best friend was a demon. Contrary to popular belief, not all demons are completely evil. Some demons live completely off of one humans desire for the whole of that human's life.

So what was your desire then? Hmm, at the time it was easy to know why Zatharan had shown himself to you. Your dad had passed away, you were then forced to move away from everything you knew and loved, just so your mom could escape her memories. You desired nothing more than a friend. Some one to give out to when your brother was being an asshat, or if Jessica and Laura decided to pick on you...again. Zatharan had been there for you time and time again. He desired nothing more than your desire, and was willing to do anything to keep you alive until it was time for him to move on. But now you had friends, a normal life, so why did he stay?

"Ah, (Y/n). Why are you so deep in thought? You might actually burn out what little brain cells you have" smiled Zatharan, his sharp canines visible, almost threatening.

"Shut it Zatharan, I'm just wondering why you're still stuck to me like glue"

"Ooooh, such harshness from my little (y/n). You wound me" he smirked, pretending to be offended. "To be honest I've no clue myself, I mean I could always find someone a little more...I don't know...appreciative?"

"Go on then" you rolled your eyes at his childish behaviour, but in all fairness he might have had a point...maybe...

"So cold" he mumbled, as he sauntered out of your bedroom.

It wasn't that Zatharan was mean or unattractive, in fact you thought he was beautiful and had sass that wouldn't quit. His eyes were the most vibrant shade of red, and his hair always fascinated you. The front of his hair was the same shade of red as his eyes, whereas the back of his head had hair that was long and pitch black and was always tied neatly in a braid. What annoyed you was the fact that you clearly still needed him, which was frustrating. You were sick of having to rely on others to survive, you knew you were stronger than this.

"Hey (y/n)--"

"Didn't I tell you to feck off?" 

"Jeez sis, I literally just got here and you're telling me to feck off?" 

Your eyes shot to the door of your room only to see your brother Mark standing in the doorway looking rather amused.

"Oh...it's you." You reply, slightly blushing at the fact you almost slipped up on something so trivial.

"No, really it's fine. Don't feel compelled to show some love to your bro" he rolled his eyes before continuing. "Just thought, I'd let you know I'm heading to Jacks for the evening and mom's going shopping, she'll be back before it gets dark. Make sure you don't burn down the house, k?" 

You replied with a huff and he left. Finally some peace, and with that you closed your eyes for a well deserved nap.

~~~time skip because I'm not writing about your crazy sleeping habits~~~

You awoke to silence. Glancing at the clock to your left, a strange unwanted feeling washed over you. It's nine-thirty and the house is completely silent. Mom should be back by now, she's been gone for over five hours.

You sat up and made you way to your window. It was dark outside, but you should be able to make out your mother's car. To your relief there it was sitting in the driveway.

You made your way downstairs to make yourself some food, but that same anxious feeling wormed it's way back into your heart. You felt like you should be running, but you also felt like that wouldn't save you even if you tried.

Downstairs, your (e/c) eyes adjusted to the pitch black that was all around you. You tried to reason with your feelings. After all your mother was a grown woman, maybe she decided on having an early night and went to bed. You tried to calm yourself with this thought, but your body refused to listen. It screamed for you to run, your heart pounded in your chest violently, sweat was beginning to coat your hands and suddenly the feeling of being right where you were, was starting to become too much.

"Zatharan? Where are you? Is something wrong? This really isn't funny, where's mom?" Your string of questions went unanswered as you felt your way into the kitchen.

Eventually you found the light switch and turned it on. That's when your head screeched at you not to turn around. It begged you to return to your room and to continue dreaming. But you, being the little deviant you are, turned to face the glass doors that lead to the back garden. That's when you saw it.

Your mother's lifeless, shredded face being pushed into the glass. Behind her stood a young man, wearing a white, or used to be, hoodie and black jeans with converse. He was soaked head to toe in your mother's blood.

Then you noticed his face. Those tired, psychotic eyes. You noticed how his eyelids were gone and how he had a smile carved into his own cheeks.

Your eyes met and then you knew that being the centre of this man's attention was a very bad place to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone!!! I decided to try my hand at a Jeff the Killer story. I'm not quite sure how this story is going to play out, whether its going to be a romance, a forced romance or just a horror story. So let me know in the comments what you'd like to see. I love hearing your suggestions and feedback. 

And yes I did base Zatharan off of Crowley Eusford from Seraph of the End, but only because he's a total badass xD. Anyway that's me done, have a wonderful day everyone!!


	2. I Need You

Warning: some cursing and violence ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes met and then you knew that being the centre of this man's attention was a very bad place to be.

You breathed heavily. This can't be happening. Tears welled up in your eyes and spilled down your (s/c) cheeks.

"Zatharan help me!" You cried, but he didn't respond, he must have taken your advice and left. Shit, not now.

You looked over to the smiley face killer. His eyes scanning you trying to judge your next move.

Grab the knife.

Hearing the voice in your head was enough to snap you out of your daze. Your eyes darted to the kitchen counter where a large kitchen knife proudly sat. It's sharp edge begging to cut something. You ran to it wrapping your thin fingers around the handle, your whole body shaking violently. You looked back to the glass doors, but no one was there. The killer had moved.

Run to your room.

You did as the voice commanded. You managed to get half way up the stairs before your legs gave way and you fell hard onto your hands and knees.

"Fuck!" You cursed. The pain radiated from your knees up into your back.

Get up. He's coming for you.

"Who the fuck is it?" You screamed, clambering up the stairs desperately trying to escape. 

Suddenly you heard a loud crash, followed by silence. Shit he's in the house. You shot up and dashed for your room. Once inside your eyes searched for any means of escape or at least a decent place to hide.

Grab a coin from your desk and hide behind the door.

Once again, you did as you were told by the voice in your head. It sounded familiar, but it was still unknown to you. Hiding behind the door, you prayed, no pleaded, to every name under the sun that he wouldn't find you, that he wouldn't kill you.

By this stage you could hear him ascend the staircase. You could hear his raspy breaths, you could almost smell the blood coming into your room.

"Don't fret precious, I'm here. It's your redemption day...I'm here to remove you from this ugly world and make you beautiful." He whispered, although it was still very much audible for you in your frightened state. 

Throw the coin at the wardrobe door.

Without question, you flung the coin as hard as you could at the wardrobe, before retreating into the shadows behind the door, still gripping tightly onto the knife. You could hear the killer rush into you bedroom and head straight for the corner of your room where the wardrobe was situated.

Stab him. Run for your neighbours. 

You sprinted up to the killer, while raising the knife above your head. You brought the knife down hard and quick. Sinking the blade straight into the killers head. Without a second thought you rushed out of your bedroom, down the stairs and out the hole in the back door. You ran like your life depended on it, because...well, it did.

You managed to get to your neighbours house, panting and sweating. You banged on the door to the point where your hands started to bleed.

"HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" 

Just then the door opened to reveal a very tired and confused, robust man. On seeing your appearance he ushered you into the house before shouting up the stairs for someone to call 911.

~~~timeskip to early that morning~~~

"We've done a complete sweep of the house and surrounding area, but we've found no body apart from your mother's." Explained the police officer, scratching the back of his neck.

Your eyes widened ten fold. 

"That's impossible I stabbed him in the head!" You shouted, fear clawing it's way up your throat again.

"It was dark. There was blood in your room, so you probably did hit him, but you definitely didn't kill him." Seeing the fear emerge in your eyes once more, he cleared his throat and moved on. "You can stay in protective custody back at the station or you can go home and some of my best officers will stand watch outside. Which would you prefer?"

"I just want to go home..." You sniffled, cursing your life and Zatharan for abandoning you.

You arrived home shortly after. The police were stationed all around your house, then again so was the entire town worth of journalists. You just wanted to cry yourself to sleep.

??? P.o.v  
Hmm I wasn't going to bother her, but seeing that little pretty face so painted over in fear, makes me want her all for myself. Looks like me and this so called "Jeff the Killer" are going to have to compete for her. Well I'm not going to lose.


	3. Fresh Air

??? P.o.v  
Hmm I wasn't going to bother her, but seeing that little pretty face so painted over in fear, makes me want her all for myself. Looks like me and this so called "Jeff the Killer" are going to have to compete for her. Well I'm not going to lose.

You climbed into bed, hoping for just an ounce of sleep. You were so tired. But no matter how hard you tried, all you could think about was your mother. You thought of the good times, the bad times, but the worst memory was of how she looked pressed up against the glass of the back door. Tears streamed from your eyes in never ending rivers. You couldn't wait for Mark to come home, at least you'd be able to grieve your loss with someone. He'd be home soon.

The night crept by painfully slow, with no signs of your brother. What if that killer got to him when he came home? But no that couldn't happen there's policemen everywhere. Someone would surely see it.

You made your way downstairs to your living room. If you can't sleep you might as well watch TV. You flicked through the stations until you found you favourite show, Supernatural.

"Well doll you've looked better" you heard a raspy voice whisper behind you.

You let out a loud help and jumped off the sofa. Flinging yourself as far away from the voice as possible. Reaching the wall of the room, you realised you were trapped in a corner. Slowly you turned around, only to see that same young man from yesterday, still standing behind the sofa and still with that smile craved in his pale cheeks.

"W-who are you? What do y-you want?" You stuttered, cursing yourself  for doing so.

"Well doll, I'm Jeff. Known to most as Jeff the Killer." He smirked, at least you thought he was smirking. The deep gash in his right cheek was crinkling slightly. "And obviously I'm here for you precious"

He began to make his way over to you, slowly, enjoying every look of fear in your features. He swung his fist towards you and hit you square in the jaw, knocking you onto the floor. You were so shocked and scared you couldn't even cry. You just stared up at Jeff, hoping he'd kill you quickly.

Jeff cocked his head to the side, almost confused at how you reacted. He pulled his knife out of his hoodies and started to play with it in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll make you beautiful." He said, raising his knife above his head, "all you have to do is, GO TO SLEEP!"

You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the pain of his knife entering your skin. But that inevitable strike never happened. You opened your eyes and looked up to Jeff. Your eyes landed on a hand holding Jeff's arm up and away from you.

"I go away for one day, and one of the most infamous killers tries to kill my little (y/n)." I know that voice, it's Zatharan. "Oh poor Jeffy, look at the mess you've stumbled into."

With a smirk, Zatharan flung Jeff into the wall opposite me. Then he turned his attention to me.

"Now, now my little (y/n), run up to the bathroom and lock yourself in there. I'm going to teach this little boy a quick lesson" he chirped winking at me.

You nodded, rushing to the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind you. You sat in the bath tub. You couldn't hear anything except the occasional thump and sound of glass breaking. Hopefully Zatharan would be okay.

A couple of nerve shattering moments later, you heard rhythmic knocks on the door.

"Little (y/n), you can come out now"

You hopped out of the tub and flung the door open, leaping into Zatharan's strong arms, before letting the tears flow from your eyes.

He wrapped you in his arms, before laying a gentle kiss on the top of you head.

"Don't worry my little (y/n), I'll never lose you to him. You're mine."


	4. Rescue

He wrapped you in his arms, before laying a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

"Don't worry my little (y/n), I'll never lose you to him. You're mine."

His words sent waves of fear down your spine. Although his voice was warm and soft, you couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more sinister laced in his words.

Zatharan shook his head thoughtfully before looking down into your (e/c) orbs. His face softening, his usual shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

"Now, now my little (y/n). Never doubt me. I'm here to protect you after all. So, how about you go to bed, you must be tired from your little adventure, yes?"

"I can't sleep after this!" You snapped, a bit angry at how he could simply shrug off the torment you've undergone in the past 48 hours. "Besides I need to find my brother, I need to find Mark. He's still out there."

Zatharan chuckled, before holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, we will. But first, sleep."

You knew you couldn't sway him, so you gave in and headed to your brother's room. His familiar scent bringing feelings of comfort and dread. You sat on the edge of the bed, yet you couldn't bring yourself to climb under the covers or even try to sleep. The events of the past two days carved into your very soul and mind.

A loud crash of glass could be heard from downstairs. Dread began consuming your heart like a disease. 

'I knew he wouldn't leave me be'

Your worries grew more frantic, as several voices and shouts could be heard travelling up the stairs. Wait... several voices? Your heart stopped with the realisation that Jeff was back to kill you and he brought friends.

A million thoughts raced through your mind. 'They're going to kill Zatharan.' 'How is there possibly any more glass for them to break in to my house through?' 'How will I get out of this alive?'

The last thought terrified you. You already knew the answer. You won't.

You were abruptly pulled from your thoughts by the bedroom window slowly opening up. Your pulse quickened. Jeff was going to kill you. He used his monster friends to distract Zatharan and now he was coming to kill you.

However it wasn't the smiling killers face that popped in the window. It was the face of a normal teenage boy. You were amazed at how normal he looked, he had brown eyes, hair the colour of chocolate. He looked almost friendly.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" The boy exclaimed climbing into the window. You backed up to the wall. Just because he looked friendly didn't mean he was.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Tim. Me and two of my friends were walking by when we heard tonnes of banging from your house. There's... weird things fighting in your house." Tim looked almost horrified at whatever memory he seemed to be reliving.

"Are you alright? Me and my friends can take you to the police station, the fighting downstairs seemed pretty intense, you might be able to get away unnoticed"

You stared at the boy. You so wanted to believe him, you were so tempted to run away with him. To get to safety.

Trust him.

There it was that strange voice again. The more you heard it, the more it kinda sounded like you? As much as you didn't trust this 'Tim', you did trust whatever this voice said for some reason.

Tim held out his hand waiting for you to take it. A rather loud scream from downstairs made your decision for you, as your body acted on it's own, dashing towards Tim's open hand before rushing towards the window he climbed in through. Tim was the first one down, showing you the easiest way down the side of your house. It was hard and your tired body screamed for rest, but your need to feel safe as well as the adrenaline, helped you to make it safely to the ground.

You walked cautiously over to where Tim was standing. Beside him stood another teenage boy, who wore a stripped green jumper and a strange mouth guard with orange goggles. He seemed to be twitching in an awkward manner.

"Where's your other friend?" You asked, remembering how he mentioned being with two others.

Tim smirked and jerked his head to motion behind you. You turned just in time to see a guy with a yellow hoodie bring a metal pipe down on your head. Your world plummeted into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~time skippy~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt weightless, as if you were floating. The world around you was still black, but you felt as though what you were hearing was no dream or hallucination. You tried your best to listen, but the throbbing in the back of your skull was at the very least distracting.

"But why.... effort... worth it.....Slender....injured...Zalgo wants her....give him what he wants..."

You couldn't make sense of what you heard, but it didn't matter, you soon found yourself drifting back into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!!! Gomenasai!!!!


	5. The Meeting

You felt weightless, as if you were floating. The world around you was still black, but you felt as though what you were hearing was no dream or hallucination. You tried your best to listen, but the throbbing in the back of your skull was at the very least distracting.

"But why.... effort... worth it.....Slender....injured...Zalgo wants her....give him what he wants..."

You couldn't make sense of what you heard, but it didn't matter, you soon found yourself drifting back into the abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to a dull throb at the back of your head. With a groan, you heaved you body up and gazed around you. You were in a cold room, the walls a bleak gray colour with a lot of, what you assumed was, dried blood decorating it. You shivered, fear clawing at you with what they surely have planned for you.

With all your fretful thoughts, you failed to notice the dark figure standing in the corner watching your every move. 

You stood up slowly. You were a bit wobbly but you were glad you didn't have a concussion. Your hand made its way to the bump on your head. You winced from the pain and quickly dropped your hand back to your side.

"I've got to find a way out" you whispered to yourself as you made your way to the door. After jiggling the handle a few times, you sighed. Great...

"Looking for something precious?" A rasping voice sounded from behind you.

Your body snapped in the direction of the voice. With a gulp, your eyes trailed over the figure who had caused you so much trouble. Jeff stood a meter or two in front of you, dangling a key in between his middle finger and forefinger. He looked straight into your eyes, a crazed smile played on his lips.

Before you knew what was happening, you found yourself pinned to the door behind you, his rough, calloused hands wrapped around your neck. You struggled to breathe, but you couldn't fight back. His body was pushed up against you to stop you from kicking him and your hands were too busy trying to remove his hands so you could breathe.

"Now you listen here you little bitch," he hissed, "you've caused me a lot of trouble. I'd kill you right now if I could...but the boss would have my head. If you so much as look as me wrong doll, I'll make sure to put you to sleep. Got it?"

Tears streamed down your cheeks, as you managed a weak nod. You were starting to pass out as he dropped you. You fell harshly to the floor coughing and gulping down as much oxygen as you could. Your lungs burned. Your (E/c) eyes flitted up to Jeff's unblinking ones. He looked disgusted with you. He scoffed at your weakness before ordering you to get up. You tried, but you were just too weak to stand. Jeff growled at your disobedience and roughly grabbed your arm, yanking you to your feet. 

He turned the key in the slot and opened the door. He dragged you down the dimly lit hallway, passing several doors before abruptly stopping at two huge mahogany doors. He knocked loudly, before opening one of the doors and shoving you in.

You nearly tripped over your own feet but managed to regain your balance at the last minute. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jeff enter the room, smirking. A deep voice broke you out of your scowl.

"Now Jeff, that's no vay to treat a guest"

You didn't hear the voice though, at least not with your ears. It was like it was a voice in your own head, but you still knew it wasn't your own. It was deep, monstrous and seemed to have a slight German twinge to it.

Your eyes shifted from Jeff to the being you knew was in front of you. You were horrified by what you saw. A tall, pale, faceless man dressed in a black suit stood in front of you.

"Don't vorry child. Ve are here to protect you from Zalgo. No one here vill hurt you, you have my vord."

Your eyebrows furrowed. You didn't understand what he was saying. Who's Zalgo? Why are they protecting you from him? Isn't Jeff the one you should be worried about? Why do these guys keep giving you weird nicknames?

" W-why am I here? Who's Zalgo? T-tell me what's going on?" You mentally kicked yourself for stuttering in front of these monsters and appearing weak.

"Of course my child, my name is Slenderman. Sit" he ordered, his long arm gesturing to a nearby chair.

You hesitantly made your way to the chair and sat down, actually looking forward to finally being told what was going on.

Slender took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

"The demon that vas vith you. His name vas Zatharan, a highly esteemed general in Zalgo's army. Zalgo is the ruler of the undervorld, a very dangerous demon king. Ve have been at var vith him for centuries."

"What would he want with me? I'm no one special" you mumbled, taking all the new information in.

" Ve don't know vhy he vants you. But if he trusted Zatharan to guard you, then you must be special and a valuable asset to his demon army. Therefore it's the job of me and my creepypasta to protect you from him.

You vill heal, and then ve vill train you to become one of my proxies. For now ve have talked enough. Save your questions for tomorrow. Go rest."

With that, Jeff grabbed your arm and locked you back in your room. You crawled onto the dirty old mattress in the corner of the room and cried yourself to sleep. You just wanted your normal life back.


	6. Meeting the Pastas

_"Ve don't know vhy he vants you. But if he trusted Zatharan to guard you, then you must be special and an asset to his demon army. Therefore it's the job of me and my creepypasta to protect you from him._

_You vill heal, and then ve vill train you to become one of my proxies. For now ve have talked enough. Save your questions for tomorrow. Go rest."_

_With that, Jeff grabbed your arm and locked you back in your room. you crawled onto the dirty old mattress in the corner of the room and cried yourself to sleep. You just wanted your normal life back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Your P.O.V.~~

You were awoken the next morning by someone violently kicking the side of your mattress. You groaned at the rude awakening believing your brother, Mark, was just trying to annoy you like usual. With a grunt you pulled the thin blanket up over your head and tried once more to become one with sleep. However a deep growl snapped you back to the real world as all the memories of the past few days rushed backed all at once.

"You know sweetheart, I'm starting to get real sick of you not obeying my commands when I give 'em"

You shot up out of bed, knowing full well that the voice belonged to Jeff and that his next action would definitely be to drag you out of bed by your hair. Jeff took a long moment to look over your body, making sure to rest his gaze on some places more than others. Realizing this, you try to cover as much as yourself as you could with your arms, a thick blush spreading on your cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself,"Jeff grumbled, tossing some new clothes at your face. "Out the door, go left, then head downstairs. You got ten minutes."

With that Jeff took his leave and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You plopped back down onto the mattress and examined the clothes you were expected to wear. They was a dark blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of faded jeans. At least they look clean, you thought changing into them. 

You didn't want to anger Mr. Pissy, so you decided to go where he told, well more like commanded, you to go. Once you got to the bottom of the stairs you saw Jeff leaning casually against a wall, looking moody as per usual. He gestured for you to follow him into the room beside him.

Once you entered the room, you noticed it was a huge living room. On one side of the room stood a ginormous t.v., surrounded by every single games console you'd ever heard of. In front of the t.v. sat an equally big couch with two smaller chairs on either side of it. The rest of the room appeared to be more like a library, with shelves lining most walls. The shelves seemed to house mostly biology books and anatomy books, however the books gave you the vibe that the information contained in them was used for extremely sinister purposes.

You stood there, wide-eyed, for a few more minutes before realizing that Jeff was still there, impatiently tapping his foot waiting for you to sit down on one of the chairs. You shuffled over to the smallest of the three chairs and sat yourself down. 

Once you sat down, you noticed chattering coming from the next room and that it was getting closer. Your nerves felt like they were about to burst, you were terrified yet curious at the same time. Who were these people? And what the actual holy hell was happening?

One by one people strolled into the room, hardly any of them seemed normal. The first person to enter the room was a boy. He was a bit taller than you, wore a dark blue hoodie with jeans. He also wore a mask. It was blue matching his hoodie, but it also had two black eye holes on it, which seemed to be leaking some sort of black goo.

The rest of the residents were equally bizarre. There was a Link wannabe, an insanely creepy ass smiling dog, a monochrome clown holding a little girl who had blood streaming down her face and last but not least the three boys who tricked you and knocked you out to bring you here. Of course Slenderman was there too, but you can't recall him coming through any of the doors in the room, he kinda just appeared.

"Good morning, my child. Please do not look so frightened," spoke Slender. With a long arm, he gestured to the strange people in the room with us. "This are my creepypasta. I have ordered them to protect you, so do not fear them, they shall not harm you."

With that, each of them introduced themselves and you tried to remember all their names. You also learned a few other things, like for example, that you should from now on avoid BEN because he's actually the biggest pervert you've ever met. Slender also mention that two other creepypastas would be joining us later, that Jane and Clockwork were currently "pre-occupied".

"Vell my child, I do hope you soon begin to see us in a different light. Ve truely want to keep you safe and vell." Slender added, earning a huff off Jeff, who seemed to be the only one agered by the situation. "So go now and eat, one of my pastas will show you to the kitchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zatharan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have failed me!" a loud monstrous voice boomed over the silence.

Zatharan flinched. He knew what failing Zalgo meant, he'd surely be killed for his failings. He knew he'd be able to coax (y/n) back if he was given a second chance. After all, to you he was familiar, the creepypasta being nothing more than murderers who have kidnapped her from her home and force fed her lies. Yet he did not voice his opinion, he knew better then to speak against his king.

"But am I not a fair and just king?" Zalgo chuckled.

Zatharan lifted his head, utterly confused.

"your majesty?"

Zalgo let out a booming laugh, "Then it is settled. I'll be fair and allow you a chance to atone for your idiotic mistakes. Convince the girl to come here, and I will forgive you. I don't care if her soul is pure or corrupt any more, just bring her to me. Am I understood?"

Zatharan nodded meekly. How did he earn such a chance? He surely must be truely loved by his king. He immediately left Zalgo's lair to begin his search for you. He will bring you before Zalgo, no matter who he has to kill.


End file.
